1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to building construction, and more particularly concerns a base molding adapted to be mounted on studs, furring strips or a structural wall, and when so mounted receives the ends of panels and supports them in a position elevated above the floor on which the base molding is mounted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wall panels are generally mounted against a support with their lower edges supported by the floor of the room in which the panels are mounted. When so mounted the panels are subject to attack by moisture and other contaminants which may seep behind or into the wall panels at the floor level. The panels are generally mounted with grout or other materials which may attract dirt.